


红骨

by huangliubuduren



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangliubuduren/pseuds/huangliubuduren
Summary: vd//真魔人哥x人类形态d//两小时完事 毫无质量 毫无剧情 爽完就跑//卡晋空老师们饥渴难耐，掏出我的脑洞填充技能一通瞎写//淦我是真的不会起名





	红骨

“我迟早有要天杀了你，”维吉尔掐着但丁脖子猛地将他撞在大石块上，魔界到处滚落的都是断壁般的巨大碎石。但丁被他掼得呼吸一顿，笑嘻嘻搂紧维吉尔的脖子，维吉尔凑在他唇边低吼，“真的，说不定就是今天。”  


但丁屁股还被钉在维吉尔胯上，维吉尔向来体温比他低，现在被他搂着却有点烫手了。但丁注视着维吉尔脸上正在消愈的伤口，舔掉他眉骨上的一片血尘——再怎么说，那群杂碎的数量也太多了。但丁缩缩屁股，大肆屠杀点燃的血液让他相当亢奋，身体敏感度却下降了许多，现在屁股里吮着哥哥的阴茎却毫无表示便是证明：“别啊，你爽不就好了吗。”  


维吉尔逼视着他的眼神突然沉寂下来，冷笑一声，暴怒之意甚至连但丁也听不太出来，掐着但丁脖子的手用力收紧，脉搏贴着他的手心狂乱地跳动。可惜但丁对危险的感知也变弱了，依旧搂着维吉尔，笑嘻嘻的，甚至拿大腿去蹭维吉尔的腰侧——  


但丁尖叫起来，下腹爆发的撕裂感遮过沸鼓的血液炸在他脑子里，维吉尔突然的魔人化使他深埋在但丁后穴里的阴茎涨裂了柔嫩的肠道，大股大股的血流淌过维吉尔的大腿，一部分滴在地上，另一部分被魔人鳞甲之间翻涌的火焰直接蒸发掉。但丁哭叫着挣扎起来，剧烈的疼痛撕破了他的理性，魔人的爪子卡住他的咽喉令他无法逃脱，泪水涌出来，战斗中沾染的灰尘与血斑糊开晕了满脸，维吉尔打定主意不展现任何的怜悯之意，甚至朝这具人类的肉躯更紧地贴靠过去。  


他骨骼鳞片之间流淌的蓝色气息可不是冰，焰蓝色的火焰炙烤着但丁裸露的皮肉，焦痕如同烙印，恶魔的鳞甲印出的纹路诡艳地覆满但丁的半身。但丁挣扎着，红色的魔纹闪过又消退，叛逆的本能让他试图魔人化来抵抗身上这坚若磐石的强大恶魔，可他透过泪水模糊地看到维吉尔冷酷地冒着蓝焰的眼睛时，被征服的快感又溢上心头，雌兽般的本能让他放松腰胯，呜咽着屈服在维吉尔强大的威势下。  


维吉尔发出勉强可算作笑声的声音，长着棱锥的尖尾挑开但丁破破烂烂的上衣，从他背后绕到但丁嘴边，怜爱地抹去他颊侧黑红的血块，拍了拍他的脸，缓缓探进他嘴巴里去，硬甲粗鲁地磨破了他的口腔粘膜，血混着咽不下去的唾液溢出来，乱糟糟粘在但丁胡茬上。  


被涨破肠壁快速进行着愈合修复，但到底无法适应魔人阴茎的尺寸，在维吉尔的缓慢抽送中粗砾的鳞甲割破半愈合的伤口、又添上新的烙记，肠肉的自动修补反而更像无数的小嘴吮吸着阴茎。但丁的腹部被顶出一块凸起，他意识模糊地去摸，隔着腹肌那根人类无法承受的阴茎撞在他手心上。但丁又疼又爽，含含糊糊叫不出声来，在维吉尔爪下颤抖着拉长脖颈，几乎要翻出白眼。  


而维吉尔的刑罚仍未结束，他撕开但丁的上衣，随手将破布扔开，长满硬甲凸鳞的舌头干燥、粗糙且滚烫，拨弄着但丁挺起的乳头，柔软的肉粒在恶魔的舌下破开表皮，血丝渗出来，犹如烂熟的果实淌出蜜香。  


但丁呜咽哭泣着，发着抖，全身的重量坠在维吉尔的阴茎上，他抽出时的悬空感让但丁空白的大脑颤抖，但丁颤巍巍地，本能地试图将双腿盘紧恶魔的腰。他只被脱了一条腿的裤子，一只脚裸在魔界浑浊的空气中，另一只脚上仍穿着靴子，无意识地去踩维吉尔从脊背上延伸出的尾巴根。敏感之处被触碰的感觉令魔人爆出一声低吼，用力顶向但丁肠道的更深处。鬼知道他碰到了哪里，但丁猛地仰起头发出尖叫，抽搐着夹紧维吉尔的腰，后穴痉挛，高潮如同木船被骇浪拍碎一般骤然袭来，在他腹腔的某个角落里，一条隐秘的通道作为馈奖为征服他的恶魔张开了小口，而这就是后话了。

———end———  
梗概太长了只写了部分，啊，意会即可


End file.
